Mikhaln Shadown
„Głupotę można wybaczyć, ale nigdy ignorancję.” Mikhaln Shadown-(Arcymag, Mag z Północy) pochodzący z terenów dzisiejszej Ukrainy człowiek, urodził się w 1514 roku. Całe swoje życie poświęca dla osiągnięcia mistrzostwa w magii. Uczony przez samego Odyna boga magii, trenował tajemne sztuki we wszystkich Dziewięciu Światach. Charakter: Mikhaln jest niezwykle spokojny. Jego myśli są niczym chłodne kalkulacje, w każdym razie były, bo odkąd przybył do CreepyTown pragnie w końcu zdobyć jakiś przyjaciół, wie że musi zmienić swoje nastawienie do świata, zdaje sobie także sprawę, że będzie to dla niego bardzo trudne. Stara się być cierpliwy, jednak naprawdę nie potrafi wytrzymać kiedy widzi ludzi, którzy zwyczajnie nie myślą kiedy coś robią. Każdy może popełnić błędy, ale nie walmy bezsensownie głową w ścianę, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to doprowadzimy do wymarcia gatunku homo sapiens. Mikhaln ma słabość, której za nic nie może się wyzbyć. Ma potwornie lekki sen. Mija kilka godzin zanim zaśnie, nieważne jak wygodne byłoby łóżko. Nie pomagają żadne pigułki na sen, czy też inne specyfiki. Fakt działają, ale jak na złość wtedy, kiedy mag powinien już wstać. Nawet kiedy już uda mu się zasnąć wystarczy najmniejszy szelest, aby go obudzić, co doprowadza Mikhalna do szału. Na tym nie kończą się jego słabości. Całe życie spędzone przy książkach i ćwiczeniu zaklęć nie wpłynęło zbyt dobrze na kondycje Mikhalna. Strasznie szybko się męczy i jeśli nie wspomaga się magią, to nawet średniej długości dystansu nie przebiegnie. Walcząc stara się utrzymać dystans, gdyż w zwarciu raczej nie zyska przewagi nad przeciwnikiem, zwłaszcza nad takim, którego głównym atutem jest siła. Nie oszukujmy się, mag należy raczej do tych cherlawych, siłowanie na rękę przegrałby nawet z niejedną dziewczyną (oczywiście jeśli mówimy o metodach konwencjonalnych). Nie należy do tych najbardziej zabawowych. Ale czego można oczekiwać od człowieka, który całe kilkuset letnie życie poświęca na zgłębianie tajników magii. Nie lubi się upijać, ani nie zbyt chętnie korzysta z usług prostytutek, uważa takie coś z poniżej ludzkiej godności. Wygląd: Mikhaln jest średniego wzrostu, w miarę przystojnym chłopakiem. Mimo iż ma ponad pięć wieków na karku wygląda na jakieś osiemnaście lat. Nie jest zbudowany nadzwyczaj dobrze. Jest raczej dość chudy, jednak na jego torsie widnieją liczne blizny przypominające ślady po ranach ciętych. Nosi długi płaszcz, będący jego alchemicznym dziełem. Stworzony jest z włókien węgla, które są wytrzymalsze od stali, a przy lekkiej transmutacji mogą się stać twarde jak diament, wiąże się to jednak z całkowitą sztywnością. Ubranie to jest koloru białego z zewnątrz z elementami granatowymi i fioletowymi. Od środka płaszcz jest podbity czarnym futrem zwierza niepochodzącym z tego wymiaru. Sprawia to, że nakrycie to może być noszone przez maga zarówno w gorące dni jak i w totalnym chłodzie. Dodatkowo Mikhaln może przyczepiać do płaszcza srebrne epolety, jednak ostatnim czasem rzadko kiedy je zakłada. Mag ma wiecznie rozczochrane włosy ciemnoczerwonego koloru, nigdy nie jest w stanie ich ułożyć, więc przestał sobie zadawać trud. Zazwyczaj nie przykłada większej wagi do swojego wyglądu, chodzi ubrany niemal zawsze w to samo. Umiejętności: Jednym słowem magia. Nie chodzi tu o jakieś proste iluzje, kule ognia, magiczne tarcze, czy pioruny. Ich używanie nie stanowi dla Mikhalna żadnego problemu, jednak mag osiągnął całkiem inny poziom. Cztery Żywioły: Już na samym początku swojej nauki nauczył się posługiwać mocami czterech elementów. W ciągu swojego długiego życia doskonalił te umiejętności, jednak teraz raczej ich nie stosuje, uważa je za trochę prymitywne, możliwe, że przez tą ignorancję jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie lekko podrdzewiały, nie oznacza to wcale, że mag całkiem zapomniał jak się posługiwać żywiołami. Alchemia: Jej naukę, Mikhaln rozpoczął stosunkowo późno, nie uważał, że kiedykolwiek będzie się jej uczył, jednak jak zobaczył jak wielkie korzyści niesie ze sobą ta sztuka, zwłaszcza na wyższym poziomie wtajemniczenia, mag od razu rozpoczął zgłębianie jej tajników. Na chwilę obecną potrafi stworzyć Kamień Filozoficzny, artefakt negujący wszelkie prawa alchemii, potrafiący tworzyć coś praktycznie z niczego. Transmutacja jednego pierwiastka w zupełnie inny. Jak osławiona zamiana ołowiu w złoto, Mikhaln jednak nie używa go do tak przyziemnych celów. Stanowi on raczej ogniwo, czy też niezbędny element w tworzonych przez maga wynalazkach. Mikhaln nauczył się także dokonywać transmutacji na własnym ciele. W praktyce oznacza to tak naprawdę niezwykle szybką regeneracje, mimo iż mag jest nieśmiertelny, to jego ciało można zniszczyć. Małe kamienie filozofów umieszczone w jego organach i mięśniach uniemożliwiają zniszczenie ciała. Eter: Piąty Element, Kwintesencja. Tajemnicza substancja, z której ponoć stworzone są Niebiosa. Mikhaln sam odkrył jak kontrolować ten żywioł w jego czystej formie. Wiele osób nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że z niego korzysta, prawdą jest, że prawdopodobnie nikt na świecie poza Mikhalnem nie wie jak utrzymać Eter w tym świecie. Grawitacja: Chyba ulubiona umiejętność z całego wachlarza czarów Mikhalna. Na chwile obecną najlepiej przez niego rozwinięta. Osiągnięcie tego poziomu kontroli nad tą potężną siłą zajęło magowi prawie sto lat. Przez cały ten czas badał prawdziwą naturę grawitacji, aż w końcu odkrył wszystkie jej tajemnice, osiągnięcie tego poziomu nie byłoby jednak możliwe, bez wcześniejszego opanowania władzy nad Eterem. Teraz potrafi dostrzec linie tworzące sieć czasoprzestrzenną, wszelkie odkształcenia na jej powierzchni, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Teraz wszystko staje się łatwe, wystarczy zwiększyć wygięcie, odwrócić je, wygładzić, lub stworzyć nowe; jak? Właśnie Eterem, który jest czystą energią. Możliwości są niemal nieograniczone po latach doskonalenia tej umiejętności Mikhaln potrafi praktycznie wszystko zaczynając o prostej lewitacji, czy telekinazie, a kończąc na boskich wręcz sztuczkach jak „spadanie do góry”. Energia magiczna: Mikhaln niekoniecznie chce zmiażdżyć każdego swojego przeciwnika. Na słabszych lub też takich, których zwyczajnie nie chce zabić stosuje zwyczajne sztuczki związane ze „sprzężoną” energią magiczną, teoretycznie może ją ukształtować we wszystko, w praktyce zawsze tworzy z niej pociski/noże, które wystrzeliwuje ze swoich dłoni. Wyposażenie: *'Grimmoar'-czyli inaczej księga czarów (dosłownie księga! pod pachą raczej tego nikt nie zmieści), w której zapisane są wszystkie czary, runy, przepisy alchemiczne, itp., którymi Mikhaln potrafi się posługiwać, a które niekoniecznie chce mu się pamiętać. Czytać księgę może tylko on lub ktoś, kto dostanie od niego zezwolenie. Mikhaln nie nosi jej przy sobie, gdyż jest zbyt duża, ale pracuje także nad wydaniem kieszonkowym i poważnie myśli nad jej rozpowszechnieniem. *'Płaszcz z włókien węgla' *'Kamień filozoficzny' (są umieszczone w jego ciele) *'Gungnir 2.0'- kopia włóczni Odyna Historia: Przeszłość: Mikhaln urodził się w małej zacofanej wiosce, gdzieś na terenach dzisiejszej Ukrainy. Wtedy było to prawdopodobnie Królestwo Polskie, choć trudno jest to powiedzieć, gdyż wioska ta już od wielu lat nie istnieje. Rodzice Mikhalna zmarli gdy ten był mały. Razem z braćmi zamieszkał u babci, która była kimś w rodzaju znachora. Staruszka mieszkała na obrzeżach wioski nieopodal lasu (klasyka). Kilka lat po wprowadzeniu się, opiekunka Mikhalna zmarła. Chłopak razem ze swoimi braćmi kontynuował prowadzony przez nią „interes”. Mikhaln czuł, że jest stworzony do czegoś innego, czegoś większego. Kiedy miał 19 lat wyruszył na zachód do Starej Polski, słyszał z opowieści o tamtejszych kapłanach Starszej Wiary i o ich niesamowitych umiejętnościach. W Starej Polsce: Mikhaln przybył do Polski za panowania Zygmunta I zwanego Starym. Niestety, historie o potędze kapłanów były mocno przesadzone. Spotkał się z kapłankami Starej Wiary. Czciły one boginie Matkę, a swoją moc czerpały z lasu i z ziemi, nie nauczyły go niczego. No, prawie niczego. Każda z kapłanek, mimo iż nie tak potężna jak to sobie młody podróżnik wyobrażał, żyła już kilkaset lat. Ta wiadomość zdumiała go, czyżby na tym świecie istniały siły mogące zapewnić wieczne życie. -Wiecznością może cię obdarować tylko to co wieczne- mówiły kapłanki Matki. To co wieczne. Te słowa utkwiły Mikhalnowi w pamięci, jeśli jednak w Starej Polsce istniały siły mogące obdarować nieśmiertelnością, to czemu nie miały by one istnieć w innych krajach. Mikhaln był szkolony przez kapłanów, jednak potajemnie studiował pisma, które w ich kręgach uznawane były za zakazane, magia, największe wynaturzenie, co ciekawe istniejące w każdym. Jak można uznać za nienaturalne coś co wszyscy mamy? Woda, Ziemia, Powietrze i Ogień. Cztery Żywioły. Ich tajniki poznawał Mikhaln przez wiele lat. Uczył się je przyzywać, kontrolować, kształtować. Kapłani byli jednak niezwykle ograniczeni. Nie pozwalali na uwolnienie prawdziwego potencjału jaki istniał w tych Elementach. Mikhaln wiedział, że będzie musiał opuścić to miejsce. Gdzie miałby się jednak udać? Kto szkoliłby jego umiejętności? Nie chciał poprzestawać na ograniczonych umiejętnościach, które przekazali mu kapłani. Medytacja w lesie wokół jeziorka i rozpalanie ognisk może wystarczało im, ale nie jemu, nadal istniały tajemnice, które chciał odkryć. Przeszukując najstarsze zapiski natrafił na kronikę z pierwszych wieków Chrystianizacji. Opisana była w niej walka Kapłanów z wojownikiem z północy. Wojownikiem z plemion Skandynawskich, który przebył Morze Bałtyckie i przybył do Polski. Według zapisków władał mocami jakich kapłani nigdy nie widzieli. Żaden ze starych bogów nie dawał takiej mocy. Żaden mag na ziemiach polskich nie był w stanie się z nim równać. Przyzywał burze, które niszczyły całe wioski, władał ogniem, który trawił całe lasy, potrafił zatrząść ziemią, że nawet kamienne twierdze upadały. W swoim niszczycielskim dziele wzywał imię tylko jednego boga. Odyna. Odyn. Mikhaln zapamiętał to imię. Przysiągł, że odnajdzie kapłanów tego boga i że wyszkolą go, on także chciał posiąść taką moc. Północ: Kraje Skandynawskie były dla Mikhalna czymś zupełnie nowym, wioski nie różniły się zbytnio od tych, które widział do tej pory. Jednak ten chłód. Jak ci ludzie mogli żyć w takim zimnie. Poszukiwał kapłanów Odyna, jednak nikt nie słyszał o nich. Nie dziwił się o starych bogach też mało kto słyszał, kiedy był jeszcze w Polsce. Tam było jednak dużo łatwiej. Do czasu. Odyn: Mikhaln kierując się jedynie plotkami dotarł do wioski znajdującej się w Górach Skandynawskich. Miała się tam znajdować osoba posiadająca ponoć wiedzę o starych bogach. Był to jedyny trop, co szkodziło spróbować? Wioska była praktycznie ruiną, było to raptem parę chat, praktycznie w rozsypce plac, jakaś waląca się kapliczka, której prawdopodobnie o lat nikt nie odwiedzał. Mikhaln zaczął wypytywać przechodniów o kapłanów starych bogów. Poszło łatwiej niż się wydawało, skierowali go jeszcze dalej w góry. Miała tam znajdować się samotna chata, a w niej stara kapłanka. Mikhaln dotarł we wskazane miejsce, jeszcze tego samego dnia. Faktycznie była tu chata. W środku spotkał się ze staruszką. Wszystko było by pięknie, był jeden szkopuł, była niema! Wypytując o starych bogów Mikhaln został skierowany, jeszcze dalej na północ. Nie było odwrotu to była jedyna droga, odnajdzie kapłanów, albo umrze w tych górach. Wieczorem wyruszył w stronę szczytu. Droga była niezwykle ciężka, z każdym przebytym metrem było coraz zimniej, coraz trudniej było mu zaczerpnąć powietrze. Musiał wspomagać się magią, nie tylko do regeneracji wyczerpanych mięśni, ale powoli do tak podstawowych czynności, jak oddychanie. -''Logiczne''- myślał,-''siedziba'' magów musi się znajdować, w niedostępnym dla ludzi miejscu. Wspinał się coraz wyżej i coraz wyżej. Nic jednak nie dostrzegał. Było coraz zimniej. Wiał wiatr, była to już praktycznie zamieć. Nic nie widział. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Nawet jakby zawrócił nie starczy mu sił, aby zejść z tych gór. Musiał znaleźć kryjówkę. Stworzył wokół siebie sferę z ciepłym powietrzem, zewnętrzne ściany sfery były tak gorące, że padający na nie śnieg natychmiastowo sublimował. To chroniło go przed zimnem, ale nie zdoła utrzymać tej osłony przez całą noc. Mógłby spróbować, ale jeśli tylko wiatr by się nasilił, jego osłona nie wytrzymałaby tego. Mikhaln zaczynał już wpadać w lekką panikę. I właśnie w tedy zobaczył błysk pioruna, uderzającego w skały nad nim. ''- Cudownie ''- pomyślał. Odłamki zaczęły lecieć w jego stronę. Ostatkiem sił posłał do swojej ognistej bariery tyle mocy ile udało mu się z siebie wyciągnąć. W ułamku sekundy sfera się rozszerzyła i stopiła padające w kierunku maga skały. Na krótką chwilę Mikhaln uzyskał widoczność. Kątem oka dostrzegł jaskinie. Bez żadnego namysłu pobiegł do niej. Kiedy znalazł się w jaskini ruszył od razu w jej głąb. Idąc dostrzegł światło. Czyżby ktoś inny zapuścił się w te góry? Kiedy Milkhaln dotarł do źródła blasku jego oczom ukazała się wątłej postury starzec w dziurawym płaszczu, z zardzewiałą włócznią w ręku. Dziwny jegomość spojrzał na maga swoim jednym okiem i zapytał: -Myślałem, że już tu nie dojdziesz, jeszcze nigdy nie musiałem nikogo aż tak ukierunkowywać, żeby trafił do mnie, ale skoro jesteś od ponad 200 lat jedynym potencjalnym uczniem, to postanowiłem zrobić wyjątek. Mikhaln patrzył na starca z otwartymi oczyma. -Jesteś kapłanem Odyna? Starzec spojrzał na niego swoim jednym okiem. Mikhaln zdawał się w tym oku dostrzegać burzę, przy której ta trwająca na zewnątrz była małym zefirkiem. Teraz dopiero poczuł moc jaką dysponuje stojąca przed nim osoba. Nigdy nie czuł takiej potęgi. ''-Potencjalnym uczniem, chce mnie uczyć''- pomyślał z nadzieją Mikhaln. Nadal jednak patrzył niepewnie na domniemanego kapłana. Jego moc była dla Mikhaln coraz bardziej wyczuwalna. Zdawało się, że uwolniona będzie w stanie zniszczyć całą górę. -Nie, nie jestem- odparł chłodno. Mikhaln wpatrywał się teraz w starca z jeszcze większym zdumieniem. Skoro nie jest kapłanem Odyna, jak może mieć taką moc? -Jestem Odyn. Trening: Dopiero teraz się zaczęła prawdziwa magia. Wszystko co do tej pory poznał Mikhaln było niczym w porównaniu ze wszystkim co do tej pory widział. Wszystko czego mag do tej pory się nauczył bladło w porównaniu z potęgą jaką ukazał mu Odyn. Mikhaln poznał cztery żywioły. Myślał, że zna ich naturę. Prawda, ale czy do końca? Wiedza. Ona okazała się podstawą w dalszej nauce. Nie chodziło o puste formułki, choć ich Mikhaln także musiał się nauczyć, setek zaklęć, wszelkiego rodzaju. Odyn uczył go całego języka runicznego, jak zapisywać zaklęcia, jak tworzyć formuły, jak ujarzmiać siły natury. Jednak ciągle niezbędna była jedna rzecz- wiedza. Nie można panować nad czymś, czego się nie zna. Dogłębne poznanie podstawowych elementów umożliwiła podróż do innych światów. Tajemnice ognia Mikhaln ujrzał i doświadczył będąc w Muspelheim’ie. Krainie tegoż właśnie żywiołu. Potęgę wody ujrzał podziwiając skuty lodem Jotunheim, krainę olbrzymów. Dogłębnie poznał prawdę o elemencie ziemi przebywając w Svartalfheim’ie, królestwie karłów. Tam właśnie wykonali dla niego jego włócznię, wzorując się na tej którą dzierżył Odyn, nie dorównywała ona jej potędze, ale i tak stanowiła potężny oręż. Ostatni element, powietrze, Mikhaln zgłębił zbliżając się najbliżej domu bogów, nie dane mu jednak było wstąpić do Asgardu. Ze wszystkich dziewięciu światów tylko tam nie wolno było magowi wejść. Tajniki powietrza Mikhaln zgłębił w świecie znajdującym się tuż pod siedzibą bogów, w Álfheim’ie. Yggdrasil: Dziewięć Światów. Czym one były? Czy były inne? Mikhaln poznał odpowiedzi na te pytania. Istniały inne światy lub jak kto woli wymiary, jednak te dziewięć było szczególne. Łączyło je coś w rodzaju ścieżki, co ułatwiało podróż między nimi. Starożytni widzieli w tych ścieżkach gałęzie drzew, dlatego też całość określili mianem Świętego Drzewa, Yggdrasil. Czym on jest? Najprościej mówiąc jest to sieć tyneli w czasie i przestrzeni, które ułatwiają przejścia między Dziewięcioma Wymiarami. Istnieją inne światy i już wtedy Mikhaln o tym wiedział, jednak zdawał sobie także sprawę, że wciąż nie jest gotowy, aby zgłębiać ich sekrety. Arcymag: Mikhaln opanował już magię, rozumiał ją. Ponadto jego moc stała się niewyobrażalnie wielka. Trening dawał rezultat. Czuł się jakby był w stanie niszczyć góry. Nie było niczego, czego nie byłby w stanie zrobić. Odyn stwierdził, że czeka go jeszcze jeden test, ostatnia próba, po której zakończy się jego szkolenie. Mikhaln wiedział, że podoła. Ani płomienie Muspelheim’u, ani mrozy Jotunheim’u nie zdołały go zatrzymać. Nic i nikt nie przeszkodzi mu w zakończeniu szkolenia. Udał się gałęziami Yggdrasil’u w stronę Asgardu, gdyż tam miał się odbyć jego ostatni test. Mag dotarł na miejsce, przed portalem do Świata Bogów stał Odyn. Mikhaln zadeklarował, że jest gotów na ostatni test. To co się stało było ostatnią rzeczą jakiej mógł się spodziewać. Sekundę po jego deklaracji bóg cisnął w niego swoją włócznią, Gungnirem w maga. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką ujrzał Mikhaln było zimne spojrzenie oka Odyna. -Oto twój test!- usłyszał mag. Włócznia uderzyła z potężną siłą. Uczucie było podobne jakby zwaliła się na ciebie cała góra. Mikhaln czuł każde rozrywane włókno swego ciała, mimo iż wszystko trwało zaledwie pare sekund. Z wielką siłą uderzył w pień Drzewa Świata przybijając się do niego. Zawisł. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Panicznie wodził wzrokiem dookoła, nie miał nawet siły ruszyć głową. Czuł, że uchodzi z niego życie. Nie był w stanie się ratować. Coś blokowało jego moc. Odyn! Poczuł go, to on! Dlaczego? Mikhaln nie wiedział co myśleć. Wszystko zaczęło ciemnieć. Czy on umiera. Zobaczył jeszcze Odyna, zanim całkiem stracił przytomność. Po śmierci jest niebo, albo piekło. W Polsce natknął się jeszcze na wzmianki o czyśćcu. To jednak nie przypominało żadnego z tych miejsc. Mikhaln znajdował się w pustce, a co gorsza ból nie ustawał. Czuł, że jego dusza jest rozrywana. Cały czas. Czas? Czy to słowo miało sens w tym miejscu, jeśli „To” w ogóle można nazwać miejscem. Sekunda, czy godzina, a może całe stulecia? Nie miał pojęcia jak długo znajduje się w tym miejscu. Jedyne co wiedział, to to, że jest coraz słabszy, jak już całkiem opadnie z sił pustka go rozerwie. Musi coś zrobić. Ale co? Tu nie było nic! Ani ognia, ani powietrza, ani ziemi, ani wody! Żadnego z czterech żywiołów! Co miał kontrolować? Coś go jednak rozrywało. Pustka. Z czego byłą zatem stworzona. Z niczego. Czym jest nic? To pytanie mąciło mu głowę przez następne momenty, czy to były godziny, czy lata nie potrafił stwierdzić. Nic, nic, nic… Czym jest nic?! Nie wiedział. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat nie wiedział. Tak miał skończyć. W niewiedzy, rozerwany przez nic! Już zdążył się poddać. Poczuł jak „fragmenty” jego duszy są odrywane. Gdy nagle. -''A co jeśli nic jest wszystkim?''- ostatnia desperacka myśl. Nic jest wszystkim, z niczego powstało wszystko, cztery żywioły stworzone z piątego, z kwintesencji, z Eteru. Ujrzał to. Wszechogarniającą go masę tworzącą „Pustkę”. „Nic” tworzące wszystko. Władał czterema żywiołami, czemu nie miałby zawładnąć ich protoplastą? Udało się. W pustce zaistniała świadomość. Teraz widział wszystko. Strzępy jego duszy pływające w morzu eteru. Zebrał je kierując całą pustką. Ukształtował swoją duszę. I wtedy ujrzał przejście. Pustka była jak morze, a on jak topielec. Teraz wystarczy się wynurzyć. Powrót: Jego ciało. A właściwie to co z niego zostało. Miejscami wysuszony, miejscami przygniły trup. Nie ma wyboru. Mikhaln „wstąpił” swoją duszą, do rozpadającego się truchła. I nagle stanął przed nim Odyn. -Udało ci się- zaczął.- Ukończyłeś ostatni test. Mikhaln patrzył niepewnie. Odyn wyjął włócznie, a miejsce przebite od razu się zabliźniło. -Teraz odeśle cię do Mitgardu, czy jak też to teraz nazywają na Ziemię- powiedział, a zniszczone ciało Mihalna zaczęły obwiązywać bandaże.- Znajdź człowieka imieniem Nicolas Flamel, alchemik. Pomoże ci. Żegnaj mój uczniu. Kończąc Odyn skierował w stronę Mikhaln włócznię i mag nagle pojawił się Ziemi. Stał w jakimś mieście. Ciężkie powietrze, głośny dźwięk, metalowe powozy. Na ścianie wisiała gazeta. Poprawił płaszcz zakładając kaptur, dokładnie zakrywając obandażowaną pozbawioną nosa twarz. Zaczął czytać i … zamarł w bezruchu. W artykule widniała data „…rok 1897…”. -''Ponad trzysta lat! Tyle spędziłem w Pustce!'' Teraz miał tylko jeden cel odnaleźć alchemika Nicolasa Flamela. Alchemik: Nicolas Flamel, Mikhaln słyszał już kiedyś to imię. Podczas swoich nauk jeszcze w Polsce musiał o nim usłyszeć, niestety wtedy jak na złość nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Udał się do biblioteki, niezwykle dobrze wyposażonej i zaczął szukać. Po pewnym czasie znalazł. -„Nicolas Flamel, alchemik, uznawany za twórcę kamienia filozoficznego, urodził się w 1330 w Pontoise, zmarł w Paryżu w 1418…”- Mikhaln przestał czytać. Jak miał mu pomóc ktoś kto nie żył jeszcze przed jego narodzinami! To nie mogło tak być. Odyn nie wysłałby go do tutaj, gdyby nie miał powodu. Musiał takowy istnieć. Kamień Filozoficzny, mag zaczął szukać kolejnych książek. Dowiedział się, że stworzony przez Flamela obiekt alchemiczny miał rzekomo możliwość zamiany ołowiu w złoto oraz tworzenia eliksiru życia. To jest to, Flamel mógł żyć wiecznie. Mikhaln musi go znaleźć. Tylko jak? Odyn nie bez powodu wysłał go do tego miasta, do Londynu. Alchemik musiał być tutaj. Jeszcze dziś Mikhaln musi go znaleźć. W środku nocy Mikhaln wzleciał wysoko nad miasto. Rzucił zaklęcia pozwalające na wyczuwanie emocji. Nikolas Flamel będzie starszy od niego, taka osoba emanuje zupełnie innymi uczuciami. Miał rację. W centrum miasta! Nad ranem dotarł w wykryte miejsce. Był to piękny dwór, jednak mimo swoich rozmiarów nie było w nim prawie w ogóle ludzi. Mikhaln nie wyczuwał nikogo. Wkroczył na teren posesji. Zapukał, a drzwi otworzył mu mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Był niezwykle zdziwiony widząc obandażowaną jak mumia postać. -Mam przyjemność z Nicolasem Flamelem?- zapytał mag. -Słucham?- mężczyzna odpowiedział pytaniem, w jego głosie dało się słyszeć zdziwienie, jednak jego emocje szalały, czuł strach i to nie bynajmniej z powodu nieznajomego. -Potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy więc proszę nie udawać. Wiem, że to pan. Kamień Filozoficzny: Nauka alchemii była trudniejsza niż Mikhaln przypuszczał, ale tylko w ten sposób mógł odzyskać dawne ciało. Tylko on sam mógł transmutować swoje ciało na takim poziomie, aby to zrobić potrzebny był kamień filozoficzny, jednak tych Flamel miał pod dostatkiem. Już w trakcie trwania nauki alchemik zdradził Mikhalnowi recepturę Kamienia: ludzkie dusze. Paskudne, ale tylko taki byt był wystarczająco potężnym katalizatorem, aby dokonywać transmutacji czegoś z niczego. Sam Flanel stwierdził, że nie zabił żadnego człowieka do stworzenia Kamienia Filozoficznego. Wszystkie Dusze zebrał od poległych w bitwach żołnierzy, nie było to żadne wytłumaczenie na tak plugawy czyn jak kradzież duszy, ale Mikhalnowi musiało takie wystarczyć. Wkrótce sam zaczął używać tych Kamieni, więc nie mógł mieć do Nicolasa pretensji o jego nieetyczne postępowanie, kiedy sam tak robił. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Nicolas Flamel miał mu pomóc w odzyskaniu dawnego ciała. Aby to zrobić potrzebna była operacja umieszczenie Kamieni Filozoficznych w ciele maga. Wówczas używając zdobytej wiedzy alchemicznej przeprowadzi transmutację własnego ciała i je odnowi. Tak samo było z Flamelem. Nie umierał, bo od stuleci odnawiał własne ciało, a kilkakrotnie tworzył nowe. Wszystko przebiegło tak jak zaplanowali. Mikhaln stworzył swoje nowe ciało. Odzyskał wygląd sprzed trzystu lat. Osiągnął wszystko i zakończył ten epizod życia. Kilka lat później wybuchła wielka wojna nazwana światową. Mag nie miał niajmniejszego zamiaru na mieszanie się w konflikty śmiertelników. Nie uciekł jednak od wojny. Robił dokładnie to co Nicolas Flamel. Był sępem, który zmierzał ludzkie dusze, aby stworzyć z nich Kamienie Filozoficzne. Przerażał go ogrom zniszczeń jaki czyni ta wojna. Jego zbiór alchemicznych tworów z ludzkich dusz już sięgnął kilku tysięcy sztuk, wówczas zaprzestał. Podróże: Wojna się skończyła, jednak mag przeczuwał, że to nie koniec. Rozpoczął swoje podróże. Zdobywał doświadczenie inne niż to do teraz. Odnajdywał stare księgi i zapiski; zbierał rzadkie minerały. Udało mu się nawet powrócić do Yggdrasil’u, aby zabrać swoje rzeczy. W tym czasie wiele tworzył. Do najwspanialszych tworów należały: Tron w Wieży Maga, sama Wieża, Gungnir 2.0 będący kopią włóczni Odyna. Ze swoim dawnym mistrzem spotkał się jeszcze raz. Bóg podarował mu dwie rzeczy Grimuar oraz Esencję Magii; oba skarby umieścił w swojej wieży. W trakcie jego podróży wybuchła druga wojna światowa. Mag jeszcze przed jej rozpoczęciem udał się do Ameryki, gdyż wiedział, że będzie to jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Ostatnia Nauka: Po zakończeniu wojny uwagę Mikhalna przykuła praca pewnego naukowca Alberta Einseina. Pokazywał zupełnie inny obraz jednej z podstawowych sił w przyrodzie- Grawitacji. Mikhalna zawsze pasjonowało to zjawisko- Siły Przyciągania. Bardzo chętnie używał czarów z nimi związanymi, jednak jeśli Einstein miał rację wszystko może się zmienić. Przez pół roku Mikhaln tworzył czary, które pozwalały by dostrzec to, czego nie widzi ludzkie oko- Linie czasoprzestrzeni. Udało się! Eintein miał rację. Świat był zbudowany trochę inaczej niż ludzie myśleli. Nauka daje wiedzę, a wiedza jest kluczem do potęgi jaką jest magia. Mikhaln udał się w Góry Ural, gdzie ćwiczył nowe zdolności. Po odbytym treningu grawitacja przestała być dla niego zagadką. Zrozumiał wszystkie jej tajniki. Zostało już tylko jedno. Odnaleźć swój dom. Miejsce gdzie będzie mógł zamieszkać. Na Ziemi było tylko jedno miejsce gdzie mógłby spokojnie osiąść- Kraj. Tam też postanowił się udać. Relacje: 'KaSZuB' Pierwsza osoba jaką Mikhaln spotkał w CreepyTown. Widzi, że smok ma spore kłopoty i że powoli zaczyna nie dawać sobie z nimi rady. Wie także o jego przypadłości, którą Serek nazywa „Spaczonym Ogniem”. Mag obiecał mu pomóc, choć tak naprawdę póki co nie ma pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Podziwia smoka za to, że nie załamał się po katastrofie jaką spotkała jego rasę i rozumie jego chęć zemsty na Przemku. 'LoboTaker' Ich pierwsze spotkanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, gdyż przez mały incydent z kotem nawiązała się walka. Mag był zaskoczony jej siłą. Mimo iż nie spędziła całych stuleci na treningach i zdobywaniu nowych umiejętności, to była w stanie zagrozić Mikhalnowi. Mag nie ma za złe Lobo tego, że go zaatakowała, ma także nadzieję, że przez ten incydent nie stał się jej wrogiem. 'Mia Blackwood' Kotołak i czarownica. Jest jak do tej pory jedyną osobą, spotkaną przez Mikhalna w CreepyTown, która posługuje się magią. Ma nadzieję poznać się z nią lepiej. Maga szczególnie zaciekawiła jej księga czarów. 'Kalasher' Mag szanuje go, że mimo iż nie posiada żadnych nadnaturalnych zdolności to wielokrotnie walczył z istotami o wiele silniejszymi od siebie. Lubi spędzać z nim czas i taktuje jak przyjaciela. 'Salai ' Demonica, którą mag miał okazje poznać w dość nietypowej sytuacji, mianowicie na imprezie powitalnej z jego okazji. Nie wie do końca co o niej myśleć, ale jest przekonany, że gdy ta jest niedaleko to na pewno nie będzie nudno. 'Noworoczna ' Mikhaln nie miał jeszcze okazji dobrze jej poznać, ale widzi jak jest lubiana w całym CreepyTown. Ma sobie za złe, że ją zgubili. Jako rekompensata za to Mikhaln nauczył kotkę korzystać z magii. 'Przemek0980' Mag poznając go był już lekko uprzedzony, przez historię KaSZuBa o tym jak to niebieskowłosy wybił cały jego gatunek. Mikhaln powoli poznaje Przemka i nie może się nadziwić, jak ktoś, kto żyje już kilka tysięcy lat może zachowywać się tak jak on. Maga interesuje niezwykle umiejętność reinkarnacji Przemka, z wielką chęcią chciałby poznać jej tajemnice, jednak nikomu o tym nie mówi. Mikhaln doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że niebieskowłosy wie znacznie więcej niż inni mieszkańcy Kraju. 'Mrs.Strange' Mikhaln czuje do niej duży respekt. Jeśli miałby wskazać kogoś, kto sprawuje „władzę” w CreepyTown, to pierwszą osobą byłaby piratka. Nie rozumie czemu chodzi z człowiekiem, który jest odpowiedzialny z zagładę rasy jej brata. Mag przeczuwa, że ich znajomość zaczęła się dużo wcześniej, jednak nie ma na to dowodów. Kiedy Mikhaln usłyszał o jej przezroczystym proszku zaczął przeczuwać, że może to być jedno z alchemicznych Magnum Opus, ''a konkretnie Panaceum. 'Tajemnica Sieci' Mikhaln spotkał ją kiedyś praktycznie przypadkiem. Zaintrygowała go dziwna natura energii dziewczyny. Jako, że posiadała niezwykle silne źródło, to nauczył ją, jako jedyną kontrolować Grawitacje. ... '''Cytaty:' „Wystrzelić ją na orbitę, czy nie”- do siebie podczas walki z Lobo. „Całe swoje życie, a żyję już pięćset lat, zdobywałem wiedzę. Jednak nadal nie wiem wszystkiego, powiem więcej! Im dłużej się uczę tym bardziej pojmuję, jak mało wiem. Więc jeśli twierdzisz, że jesteś wszechwiedzący, to weź młotek palnij się nim w łeb i nie rozśmieszaj mnie więcej.”- gdy ktoś mówi, że wie wszystko na jakiś temat. „Walczyłem z bogami, więc wiem czym jest boska potęga, więc nie mów, że jesteś bogiem. Bóg zrzuciłby mi na głowę górę. Wiem co mówię. Jeden już tak kiedyś zrobił.”- gdy ktoś określa się mianem „boga”. „Nie nazywaj moich zdolności . Z guślarstwem skończyłem wielki temu. Teraz jestem arcymagiem. Ja tworzę magię. Rozumiem ją! Więc jeśli twierdzisz, że to tylko sztuczki, to jesteś w wielki błędzie, z którego cię zaraz wyprowadzę” „Magia jest trochę jak muzyka. Teoretycznie każdy może być muzykiem nawet bez znajomości nut, jednak kiedy już poznasz pewne zasady harmonii, melodii i tak dalej; słyszysz dźwięki, rozpoznajesz je, a nawet jesteś w stanie komponować. Tak samo jest z magią.”- do Mii, gdy się pierwszy raz spotkali. „Nie jestem nieśmiertelny, po prostu bardzo, bardzo trudno mnie zabić” „Alchemia jest najlepszym sposobem na zabijanie, patrząc na człowieka mam w głowie jakieś trzydzieści sposobów jak go zabić, tylko przez lekką transmutacje tego co się dzieje w jego środku” „Doświadczyłem najgorszego bólu na świecie. Moja dusza została rozerwana, więc mi tu nie mów, że zaraz doświadczę bólu, jakiego nigdy nie czułem” „Ja mam pięćset lat i osiągnąłem taki poziom, ty żyjesz kilkadziesiąt razy dłużej niż ja. Wiem, że umiesz znacznie więcej niż tak naprawdę pokazujesz”- do Przemka. Ciekawostki: -Umie mówić w sześciu językach: Polskim, Ukraińskim, Szwedzkim, Angielskim, Francuskim i Łacinie. -Otrzymał kiedyś ofertę dołączenia do Pretorian Kraju, ale ją odrzucił. -Wie, że w Nieznanej części Kraju czai się wielkie zło, nie wie jednak co to jest. -Większość życia spędził samotnie, więc często zdarza mu się używać w rozmowie archaicznych słów. -Nie lubi używać Kamieni Filozoficznych, robi to tylko w ostateczności, gdyż używanie ich oznacza czerpanie energii z dusz zawartych w tych kamieniach. -Bardzo często mówi sam do siebie. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Wyróżnione postacie Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Martwi